


Kocia królowa

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, jestem dziwna bo to tłumaczę?, koci seks, koci seks jest dziwny, kotołaki!AU, nie wiem jak mam to inaczej wyjaśnić, ruja, seks w kotołakowej formie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wreszcie wchodzi w ruję i jest dostępny dla każdego, kto zechce go zdobyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocia królowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leopard Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923178) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> Tłumaczenie moje, beta Kasssumi.   
> Przetłumaczone na Gryfokruczą Pełnią Księżyca na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Głowy wszystkich członków stada poderwały się w górę, jakby na umówiony sygnał. Ich nozdrza falowały, gdy wszyscy głęboko wciągali powietrze. Przez chwilę wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu. A potem nastąpił wybuch.   
\- Jensen – wyszeptał jeden z nich, obnażając zęby, błyskając oczyma.   
\- Nareszcie – dodał inny.   
Zaczęli się śmiać, zmieniać formy i biec. Większość z nich stanowiły lwy, ale było też kilka panter i tygrysów – formy dumnych kotów żyjących poza stadem.   
Jensen, w ludzkiej formie, stał po środku polany, kilka mil od miejsca, w którym zwykle wylegują się koty. Padały na niego promienie słońca, jego skóra niemal iskrzyła się ciepłym, złotym blaskiem. Uśmieszek wyginał jego pełne wargi, a zielone oczy błyszczały psotnie.   
Cienka warstwa potu zaczęła już pokrywać jego gardło i klatkę piersiową. Żądza wypełniała powietrze wokół niego. Jego nozdrza rozszerzały się, gdy wdychał zapach wielu kotów, chętnych i gotowych sparować się z nim. Jego uda były śliskie od rui, a źrenice rozszerzone.   
Jeden z kotołaków wysunął się do przodu – wielki, prawdziwa bestia. Spojrzenia Jensena powędrowało ku niemu i Królowa już pokładał się na ziemi. Czy zmierzał się poddać czy walczyć nie było jeszcze pewne, ale pretendent miał konkurencję. Inny kot zasyczał na niego, rzucił się i zaczął się z nim tarzać po ziemi, walcząc o prawo do sparowania z Jensenem.   
Królowa wyprostował się nieco, jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a oczy pociemniały z przyjemności obserwowania walczących o niego kotów. Aromat żądzy był ciężki i przytłaczający, sprawiał, że oddychało się jakby przez materiał. Koty miauczały, chcąc wiedzieć, kto wygra walkę, kto będzie zwycięzcą, który albo weźmie Jensena albo będzie walczył dalej.  
Kolejna potyczka rozgorzała po prawej – jeden z kotów chciał wykorzystać sytuację, aby zakraść się do Jensena, ugryźć go w kark i zmusić do poddania się, zanim Królowa będzie w stanie się obronić, ale został zauważony przez innego pretendenta i zaatakowany. Jensen zasyczał, zmarszczył nos, uniósł górną wargę, widząc, że podstępny kot był tygrysem. Nie takiego partnera pragnie. Odrzucił głowę z aroganckim miauknięciem, odsuwając się od kotłującej się pary.   
Głośny ryk uciął walki i Jensen uniósł głowę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zajaśniały z ekscytacji, jego nozdrza znów zafalowały, próbując uchwycić nowy zapach. Warknięcie nowoprzybyłego było pełne siły. Jensen czuł je nisko w podbrzuszu: palące gorąco żądzy i ogień rui. Zadrżał, zacisnął ręce, podkurczył palce u stóp, grzebiąc w miękkim podłożu pod sobą.   
Tłum kotołaków rozdzielił się nagle i Jensen odwrócił sie, by zobaczyć nowoprzybyłego. Był czarny i muskularny – jaguar. Nie tak wielki, jak otaczające ich lwy, ale jego złote oczy emanowały siłą, jego zęby były obnażone, a ze szczęki sączyła się ślina. Jego łapy zostawiały odciski w gruncie, po którym kroczył. Siła widoczna była w każdej linii jego sylwetki, w każdej smukłej krągłości, w linii kręgosłupa, w mięśniach jego nóg.   
Oczy Jensena rozszerzyły się i Królowa cofnął się o krok.  
\- Alfa – szepnął, padając na kolana, kiedy kotołak podszedł do niego. Warczenie Mishy zmieniło się w inny, łagodniejszy dźwięk. Nie całkiem mruczenie, ale niemal. I nagle Jensen nie był już człowiekiem, tylko w swojej kociej formie, pięknego, smukłego leoparda, o pięknych szarych cętkach oraz czarnym pysku i łapach. Był mniejszy niż Misha, jego futro wciąż grube po zimie, jego kończyny drobne i nie tak potężne.   
Misha stał spokojnie, leniwie poruszając ogonem na boki. Jensen zamiauczał, padając na plecy, kusząc Alfę wyglądem swojego podbrzusza. Jego futro było miękkie i jaśniejsze na brzuchu. Wyciągnął przednie łapy i podkurczył uda, aby odsłonić, co ma pod ogonem, sam ogon odgarnął na bok, wszystko to dla Mishy.   
Alfa zamruczał i Jensen przeturlał się znów na nogi, tyłem do niego, delikatnie podsuwając mu swój ogon pod szczękę, grube futro przesycone zapachem jego feromonów, próbując skusić Mishę, by się z nim sparował. Dźwięki, jakie Jensen z siebie wydawał, były pełne pragnienia i desperacji; całym ciałem błagał, by Alfa go wziął, zapłodnił, rozerwał od środka, by mógł nosić w sobie jego młode.   
Trącał ramiona Mishy głową, ocierając się o niego, pozwalając, by Alfa go powąchał. Pomrukiwał z przyjemnością, gdy Misha znów zawarczał, jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, wibrysy drgały delikatnie. Wiedział, że oddziałuje na Mishę i dlatego położył się płasko na ziemi przed kocurem, uniósł tyłek wysoko w górę i odsunął ogon na bok.   
Misha znów zamruczał miękko, poruszył uszami i zerknął w tył na pozostałych członków stada. Obnażył zęby, położył uszy po sobie i zasyczał na nich, by odeszli. Nie sprawdził, czy posłuchali – wiedział, że jego rozkazy będą wykonane – tylko wrócił spojrzeniem do płodnej Królowej, pochylając pysk, by obwąchać jego wyeksponowane, wilgotne wejście. Polizał je delikatnie, smakując jego feromony, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo był płodny. Poznał, jak silna była już ruja, jak Jensen był gotowy, by się sparzyć. Królowa drżał lekko, miaucząc żałośnie.   
Misha polizał znowu i cofnął się. Jensen zamiauczał z oburzeniem, protestując, ale zanim Królowa miał szansę odwrócić się i rzucić na niego, Misha zawarczał i naszedł na mniejszego kota, zatapiając zęby w jego karku. Jensen natychmiast schował pazury, które chciał wbić w odsłonięte boki leoparda. Misha zamruczał z aprobatą i przesunął ustami po jego szyi. Złapał boki Jensena między przednie łapy, delikatnie wbił w niego kły i przyjął właściwą pozycję. Wdarł się w mokre, chętne gorąco szparki Jensena, ocierające się zapraszająco o jego fiuta.   
W tej formie dojście nie zajęło Alfie wiele czasu – w ciągu paru sekund zaczął warczeć, zatapiać kły w futrze na odsłoniętej szyi Jensena, aż poczuł gorącą, ostrą krew w ustach i spuścił się we wnętrzu chętnego Królowej. Jensen zamiauczał głośno, gdy próbował z niego wyjść, członek skrobał boleśnie o delikatne ścianki jego wnętrza, rozdzierając je, aby sprowokować owulację, żeby Jensen mógł zajść w ciążę.   
Królowa zamiauczał wściekle, ból przebił się o otumaniające fale przyjemności i Jensen wił się, próbując znaleźć właściwą pozycję do zaatakowania Mishy.   
Alfa zawarczał i docisnął go mocniej.   
\- Uspokój się, Królowo – wymruczał, wbijając się w niego z powrotem, aby ostra krawędź członka go nie raniła. – Zmień się.   
Jensen posłuchał się, bo Misha był Alfą i nie miał specjalnie wyboru w tej kwestii. Obaj zmienili formę, aż miejsce kotów zajęli mężczyźni. Jensen westchnął z ulgą, gdy miękki członek Mishy wysunął się z niego, czerwony od krwi, ale nieraniący go bardziej. Królowa znów osunął się na plecy, eksponując brzuch. Wkrótce znów zapragnie Mishy, jako kot, parując się dalej, aby otrzymać więcej nasienia. W tym momencie pragnął jedynie poddać się Mishy jako Alfie, zaspokoić jego pragnienia jako uległy kot.   
Misha uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy – niebieskie w ludzkiej formie – rozjaśniły się z przyjemności, widząc jego oddanie. Pochylił się, skubiąc wargami szczękę Królowej, gładką linię jego gardła, liżąc elastyczne ścięgna, gryząc je lekko. Powietrze wciąż mocno nasycone było zapachem krwi i rui, każdy wdech przebiegał dreszczem po kręgosłupie Mishy, osadzając się nisko w jego brzuchu falą ciepła.   
\- Żadnych innych – szepnął Misha, głaszcząc mokrą od potu klatkę piersiową Jensena, aż do jego twardniejącego fiuta. Otoczył go suchą dłonią, przez co młodszy mężczyzna wygiął plecy i zajęczał z desperacją, paznokciami skrobiąc plecy Mishy, ale nie robiąc mu tym krzywdy. – Żadnych innych samców pieprzących cię, rozumiesz? – Drugą ręką gładził jego brzuch. – To jest moje – warknął, zacisnął rękę na fiucie i obciągał mu gwałtownie. – To jest moje.   
\- Ro… rozumiem, Alfa – szepnął Jensen; jego zielone oczy były zamglone z żądzy i przyjemności. Zagryzł dolną wargę, sycząc i wyginając się, lgnąc do dających rozkosz dotyków Mishy. – Alfa, proszę…  
\- Teraz – szepnął Misha, pochylając się i zagryzając pełne, niewinne wargi Jensena. Mężczyzna zadrżał, jego ciało spięło się i zamarł, kiedy dochodził w ręce Mishy.   
Jego uda były mokre i śliskie od rui, czuł nasienie Alfy i własną krew wypływające z niego, czuł się całkowicie zawłaszczony – szczególnie w kontekście zakazu parowania się z innymi. To dziwna prośba, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli kotami, ale jeśli uszczęśliwi to Alfę, Jensen nie będzie się kłócił.   
Misha ułożył się obok niego, głaszcząc jego mokre od potu, miękkie włosy, połyskujące złoto w słońcu. Jensen uśmiechnął się, podpełzając bliżej i tuląc się do jego boku, przysypiając w oczekiwaniu, aż następna fala rui obudzi go i potrzeba bycia wypieprzonym przyćmi wszystko inne. Misha mruczał, nisko i gardłowo, a Jensen nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dołączyć w tym do niego, mrucząc harmonijne, zasypiając w rytm rozgrzewającego bicia serca swojego partnera.


End file.
